


It's not Spring

by moond4wggie



Series: Whisper [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moond4wggie/pseuds/moond4wggie
Summary: It's already Spring and Mina has gotten way better after being in a vegetative state. Jeongyeon is happy but is uneasy about it.





	It's not Spring

The snow has now melted and flowers bloom across the newly grown grass. Birds sing and rejoice as they welcome the arrival of the Harbinger of Spring. People clamor as they witness the thousands of Cherry Blossom paint the world with its pinkish hue. Painting the world anew and filling everything with warmth and love.

Spring has always been the same for Jeongyeon, maybe the past 5 years were a tad special because of Mina but this year’s Spring is different for her. Jeongyeon feels it in her heart and soul. The warmth that melted the frozen sadness that loomed before. The lightness from the newly found hope that unburdened her of the weight of despair.

Jeongyeon senses that the air has never felt liberating as she breathes a smile to the clear blue sky that is hidden behind a bed of lushes of pink. A pull on her hand snaps her out of her daze.

“There they are!” Mina announces, pointing towards a group of girls that have gathered under an enormous Cherry Blossom, bunched up in a checkered blanket, waving at them.

Jeongyeon looks in the direction Mina is pointing, her head still in the clouds as she nods in silent agreement. She follows Mina, silently looking with a smile at their intertwined hands. Her eyes trail to Mina’s back, to Mina’s shoulder, and to Mina’s nape that slightly shows as her ponytail sways with her.

“Yah! You’re 30 minutes late. It’s been getting harder for me to stop Momo from eating all the food we prepared.” Sana barks playfully, hitting Momo’s hand who’s attempting to take another sandwich. She giggles as she gets up and hugs Mina in a welcoming embrace.

“Sorry. I had to drop by the hospital to get my medicine.” Mina explains with a sorry smile on her face, her eyes bouncing from the other girls for understanding that was acknowledged by smiles.

Sana breaks the hug, shaking her head in disagreement and pulls Mina as she sits down. She taps the empty space between her and Momo, signaling for her to sit with them. Mina smiles with an accepting nod, positioning herself as both Momo and Sana squish her in a tight hug that made her giggle.

“I bet Jeongyeon is the real reason they’re late.” Nayeon snarks with a grin on her face making Jeongyeon cast a menacing gaze in her direction.

“I’m with Nayeon. Jeongyeon must have been driving way under the speed limit.” Jihyo declares with a smile on her face, raising her arms in agreement which earned her a slap from Tzuyu who’s been lying on her lap. Jihyo flashes a big smile, trying to ease the pout on the tall girl’s lips.

“Me three! Jeongyeon must have taken her sweet time driving around Mina.” Momo winks at Jihyo and Nayeon as she joins in at the judgment of the accused.

“Yah! Momo, that’s not what we meant.” Nayeon replies, holding her stomach as she laughs out loud at Momo’s accusation.

“Unnie? Are you really that sexually frustrated?” Tzuyu mockingly inquires, rolling on Jihyo’s lap in a fit of laughter.

“Eeeeeh?” Momo reacts with surprise, her eyes blinking at the confusion of her grave allegation.

Momo’s reaction garnered a burst of hearty laughter from everyone, including Jeongyeon herself who doesn’t seem to deny nor refute the charges against her.

“But it might’ve been the case. Right, Mitang?” Sana blends in the commotion, causing everyone to redirect their gaze to Mina for some kind of confirmation. Mina just smiles, sneaks a glance at Jeongyeon before hiding her blushing face behind the giggling Sana.

With Mina in hiding, the stares turn back to Jeongyeon. With the eyes, a sly grin is plastered on a smug expression.

“Yah! Why are you all looking at me like that?“ She shouts in protest as she sits down across Mina, trying to hold back her laughter.

The sound of their laughter and giggles echo through the breeze of Spring like petals of a Cherry Blossom tree riding the wind as it falls.

“They’re back!” Tzuyu breaks the laughter with news of arrival, stands up and walks towards the direction of two short girls carrying bags of convenience food and drinks.

Jeongyeon turns around as Tzuyu passes her, she sees Chaeyoung and Dahyun with exaggerated expressions, definitely about how heavy the bags they’re carrying. Tzuyu helps the two put down the bags they’re carrying, piling them along with the other bags that the other girls brought.

“Let’s eat! I’m hungry.” Momo proclaims instantaneously, as she crawls to inspect the new bags for food.

“Yah! You almost ate half of the sandwiches and your still hungry?” Sana refutes in annoyance, slapping Momo’s butt who’s now opening a cup of pudding. She shakes her butt mockingly as she stuffs a spoonful in her mouth.

Another round of laughter filled the air and the laughs turned to indistinct chatter as the girls gather around the pile of bags, fishing out lunch boxes after lunch boxes that they brought.

 _Picture Perfect_. Jeongyeon thought as she feels the whole world slow down, her conscious gaze traces the smiles drawn on her friends faces. Jeongyeon looks around, her eyes bounce from the falling petals to a child giggling at the hug of her mother. A subtle smile is drawn on her face as she once again drowns herself in a world that shouts expressions of happiness and love.

“Unnie.” Chaeyoung’s voice pulls Jeongyeon out of her thoughts. She turns her head towards the direction of the voice. She finds a smiling orange-haired girl, sitting beside her.

“Hey.” Jeongyeon answers with a soft smile, leaning backward on her arms for support.

“Your hair is pretty long now.” Chaeyoung replies randomly, her eyes trailing Jeongyeon’s little blonde ponytail.

“It’s good to see you too, Chaeng.” Jeongyeon casually responds to Chaeyoung’s random thought. They share a smile that hints of their complete understanding.

“How long have you stayed overseas for your hair to turn orange?” Jeongyeon teasingly continues, garnering an animated laugh from a surprised Chaeyoung.

“Just two months-”

“-and another month more would’ve caused her to cut her hair for overwatching Twilight.” Dahyun cuts off Chaeyoung, appearing out of nowhere and sitting to form a triangular circle with her in the middle. She casts a smirk at Chaeyoung that earned her a light kick from the orange girl.

“I’m just glad she didn’t plan on leaving us forever.” Dahyun states with a sarcastic tone, flashing a smile to Jeongyeon.

“Huh?” Jeongyeon asks with confusion on her face and in her tone. She looks to the other girls to find confirmation but everyone seems to be busy with setting up the food to answer her inquiry.

“Are you two dating?” Jeongyeon continues, letting out the question that filled her thoughts after seeing the subtle intimacy that the two has never shown before.

“Who’s dating who?” Dahyun replies in a high-pitched tone, feigning a confused look. A smile curving from the thought of her denial.

“I ain’t dating this midget. No way.” Dahyun adds with a hint of joking tone, looking away from Chaeyoung and winking at Jeongyeon.

“Yah! How dare you call me a midget? I’m already taller than you-”

Chaeyoung is stopped by a kiss after she forcefully grabbed Dahyun’s shoulder making the girl turn her head towards her. Not expecting the surprise that packed so much power, leaving her stunned. A color of pink slowly bursting from her cheeks.

Jeongyeon’s jaw dropped at the revelation. An answer she never expected, like the ball of happiness that she never thought would come with spring after everything that has happened.

 _Love._ Jeongyeon thought it’s a beautiful answer. She smiles as she looks at Chaeyoung, reminding herself that her happiness didn’t entirely come with Spring. It came the moment Mina called out her name in a whisper that she said sounded as loud as a scream.

* * *

“Baby, is everything okay?” Mina gently calls to the girl beside her, still lost in her thoughts, smiling as she watches a group of children filled with the energy of their youth, running and traversing the concretes of the walkway near the Han River.

“You’ve been staring into space ever since the picnic.” Mina adds, reaching for Jeongyeon’s hand to intertwine them. Jeongyeon sighs a smile before turning to face Mina.

“I’ve just been thinking about a lot of things.” Jeongyeon replies, flashing Mina with a forced smile that made the asking girl pout.

“So, what things have you been thinking lately?” Mina teasingly inquires, her pout transforms into a gummy smile but could still not erase the sudden sadness and worry in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

“Can I be completely honest, Mina?” Jeongyeon questions with a deep and resolve look and it surprises Mina.

“What’s with you all of a sud-?”

“Please?” Jeongyeon cuts in, squeezing Mina’s hand through their intertwined hold as if pleading for affirmation.

Jeongyeon’s sudden request catches Mina off guard, confusion, and worry now evident in her furrowed brows as she searches for her own answers in Jeongyeon’s pleading eyes. She fails to make any conclusion and instead gained more questions. Thus, she nods, signaling for Jeongyeon to continue. For Jeongyeon to provide the answers for her.

Jeongyeon loosens her grip on their entwined hands but Mina squeezes in replacement. The thought of Jeongyeon asking to be bare when the girl is as transparent as air made Mina uneasy. The tight hold on Jeongyeon is the only anchor she can hold onto, bracing herself for the sudden confession.

“I’m scared.” Jeongyeon recites the words along with the weight that hung around her heart. She looks at Mina, a tinge of fear and honesty evident in her eyes.

They stare at each other, silence taking over with only the afternoon breeze and the lull of Han River to be heard. Jeongyeon is the first to break away, her body instinctively pulling their entwined hand to her forehead as she looks down in what seems to be an act of plea.

Mina exhales after at this gesture, breaking their entwined hands to pull Jeongyeon into her chest into a comforting embrace. Jeongyeon sits still, feeling the consolation of Mina’s hands drawing circles on her back.

“I’m scared about what the future will bring.” Jeongyeon continues.

“I’m scared that this happiness I’m feeling right now will go away. That I’ll lose you again.” Jeongyeon breaks away from the hug, she looks at Mina with tears falling along with a pained expression. Her hands clenched into fists, shaking at the feeling of herself being vulnerable with her thoughts.

“It’s okay.” Mina whispers with all the assurance and comfort she could muster, putting her hands over Jeongyeon’s fist, trying to soothe away Jeongyeon’s worries. For a moment, Jeongyeon eases up but the fragility in her eyes still shining through her tears.

“I don’t think I can bear losing you for the second time.” Jeongyeon looks down, pain and bitterness now occupying both her voice and her heart.

Mina just stares at the Jeongyeon, a glow of fascination in her eyes. For her whole time loving Jeongyeon, not once did the girl showed her this much weakness. How the strong and selfless girl she always saw, is now a mess because she’s afraid at the thought of losing someone she holds dear.

“I’m scared too, Jeong.” Mina speaks softly, the fascination can be heard in her voice and it makes Jeongyeon look up to her. Her broken expression turns into surprise, the worry and vulnerability in her eyes now gone, and utter confusion takes their place.

Mina flashes a soft smile at Jeongyeon who seems to be lost in between the lines of happiness and sadness. Mina removes her hands over Jeongyeon’s clenched fist to hold her by the jaw, placing a reminder of her love. A soft peck that made Mina giggle and Jeongyeon is frozen in another surprise.

“I’m scared that I’m still not well, that someday I’ll just bring you sadness rather than happiness.” Mina continues with a troubled expression, the fascination in her voice suddenly lost in the heaviness of her words.

The sadness and fear in Mina’s voice cause Jeongyeon to break away from her frozen trance. Suddenly, the person needing consolation reverted back to the selfless person. Jeongyeon needs no source of strength for it has always been how she is, selfless. Without any question and hesitation, would offer consolation before giving it herself.

“No! It-”

Jeongyeon fails at her attempt of consolation as Mina hushed her by raising her hand. Jeonyeon doesn’t protest and instead takes Mina’s shaking hands into hers, nodding in agreement with the requested silence.

“But when I’m with you, I can’t really explain it.” Mina slowly continues, a spark of happiness and excitement echoing from her voice as she trails Jeongyeon’s worried face with a delighted expression.

“The touch of your hand. The warmth of your hug. The lopsided smile on your face. And the taste of your lips. You just make all my fears feel irrelevant.” Mina smiles at the words that come bursting forth from her heart, a tinge of pink on her cheeks forming from the warmth of her love.

The tense expression on Jeongyeon’s face eases up into a realization of love. She feels that her shed tears are meaningless against the truth of Mina’s honest confession.

“And hearing that you’re afraid of losing me makes me want to be more greedy.” Mina speaks with guilt as she realizes the force behind her loving confession.

“Am I hateful, for wanting you more than I already do?” Mina follows up, her brows furrowing in question as she searches for an affirmation in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

Jeongyeon shakes her head in disagreement, hiding the blush and the triumphant smile on her face. She stares into Mina’s eyes, wanting to convey her gratitude and adoration for the girl.

“I want you just as much, Minari.” Jeongyeon declares through a solemn whisper that only the two of them could hear, in their own world, in their own moment.

As if Jeongyeon’s proclamation wasn’t enough as confirmation, she pulls Mina into a kiss. They drown in the warmth of each other’s lips and the silence that the afternoon offered upon a twilight time. And just like the setting of the sun, Jeongyeon’s fears and worries disappear. As they part from the kiss for air, Jeongyeon examines the heaving girl in front of her.

“Jeong?” Mina questions, still catching her breath.

Jeongyeon responds a hum at the sudden call.

“I love you.” Mina exclaims, flashing a shy smile.

 _It’s not Spring, it’s Mina. Always and will be Mina._ Jeongyeon tells herself. Her realization that her happiness didn’t come with Spring but has always been there. Though lost for a moment, it never left. It never will.

“I love you too, Minari.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It took me a really long time to finish this work. I'm still a newbie at writing but I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
